


Не думая

by Vinsachi



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Jazz Musicians AU, M/M, Musicians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Билли поет. Гуди ценит.





	Не думая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Easily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357558) by [lazaefair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair). 



> Примечания автора: вдохновение – замечательная фотосессия от oddly-drawn-thoughtss http://lazaefair.tumblr.com/post/176061076567/oddly-drawn-thoughtss-i-fall-in-love-too
> 
> Ссылка на песню Чета Бейкера из фика: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zrSoHgAAWo

Концерт для одного слушателя в его квартирке-студии, без аккомпанемента, сам он без пиджака и босой, в руке - стакан соджу, а взгляд из-под полуопущенных век предназначен его единственному слушателю. Игра для одного. Билли пребывает в смятении, и оно прямо-таки жжется изнутри – но вот же этот чертов проблеск в глазах Гуди. Так светится обожание. И от этого взгляда у Билли покалывает в затылке, и голос его почти дрожит.

 

Почти. Но все же нет. Больно уж он хорош для такого.

 

\- Влюбляюсь я, не думая, - поет Билли тихим и обволакивающим голосом, и каждая фраза суть совершенство. – То дело двух минут. И ведомы те чувства мне, что вечными зовут.

 

Голубые глаза Гуди взблескивают зеленым – этот знакомый всполох, что так ладно сочетается с чуть приоткрытыми губами, с непривычно застывшей фигурой, растянувшейся на ветхой кушетке. Не дергается, не нервничает, не тянется за бутылкой. Сейчас его опьяняет Билли. Вот почему Билли и поет для него – и плевать, что это клишированная романтичная чепуха – Билли даже сестру подкалывал за то, что увлекалась такой музыкой. Ведь если для того, чтобы создать этот маленький оазис во времени для них двоих – укрытие от демонов, что мчатся по пятам, - нужен хренов Чет Бейкер, то Билли будет петь его песни, пока не охрипнет. Уже не впервой.

 

 - Ищу любви всегда, и пусть обманут я бывал.

 

И вот появляется бридж – в этом месте вперед выходил Гуди: подступал к краю сцены и играл соло на своей верной старой трубе, виртуозно, обнажая свою мятущуюся душу перед затаившей дух аудиторией, готовой отдаться печальным грезам вместе с музыкантом. Но этим вечером труба молчит – отдыхает в обитом бархатом футляре под кушеткой. Билли напевает соло за него, импровизируя, добавляя что-то от себя, и мелодия так и льется по его венам, подступает к сердцу, чтобы в следующее мгновение слететь с губ – и в такт ей Билли плавно приближается к Гуди.

 

Он ставит стакан на кофейный столик, глядя, как Гуди провожает взглядом его движения, загипнотизированный, подобно питомцу заклинателя змей. Устаивается на кушетке, зажав бедра Гуди своими коленями, и обхватывает его лицо ладонями. Наклоняется, чтобы прошептать заключительные слова из губ в губы.

 

 -Влюбляюсь я, не думая.

Секунда – и пропал.


End file.
